1. Field
This disclosure relates to a nano-structured block copolymer, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory device or logic device fabrication technology involves high-precision circuitry, and patterning technology is the core part of the integrated circuit and the resultant devices. Currently, optical lithography uses for a semiconductor device fabrication process due to simple process and freedom of pattern tunability. Not surprisingly, it has taken a core part of the patterning process for the past 50 years. However, as we enter an ultra high-level information society utilizing mobile computing devices in its daily life, there are demands for new patterning technology to increase degree of integration and device performance.
In the conventional optical lithography, a sub-22 nanometer pattern is theoretically and technically impossible due to the technical limitation in resolution originating from the wavelength of light. To overcome the problem, processes such as an electron beam (e-beam) lithography process, an X-ray beam lithography process, an EUV optical lithography process, and the like have been researched and developed. Still, the major drawback of the lithography processes is that they require expensive equipment. Also, the lithography processes using an electron beam and an X-ray beam require a long scanning time and have difficulty in forming a pattern of less than or equal to about 10 nanometers. In addition, the EUV optical lithography needs the development of a new photosensitive photoresist material.
To solve the problems, a patterning technology using a self-assembly phenomenon of a block copolymer has been developed as the next-generation lithography process. The technology is expected to be the next-generation lithography process that may overcome the limitation of photolithography in pattern resolution by removing a particular block and transferring the pattern of a block copolymer onto a functional material such as a metal, an oxide, and a polymer through deposition and etching processes.